Tamotsu Shadou
''' '''is an original character of Beast of burden. He is the victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design He looks like your average 17 year old student. He wears black jeans that are torn up around the legs especialy the knees, a white shirt that is also torn and bloody from his death. He has raven black hair and no shoes. Most of His face is scared and brused, the left side being burnt, and his right eye is damaged with a large gash running down from his eyebrow across his nose. He however has a cockey grin and an insane but playful look in his eyes, the back of his head is caved in and has a large chunk of his wind pipe torn from his throat and his toungue is missing (meaning He struggles to speak). There are several knives in his back and he is shown to have a hole where his heart should be. The other form he may take is a strange shadowy being that looks somewhat like somekind of grimreaper with fiery heat comeing from his core reaveling a skeletal body structure, He is intimadateing and chaotic in this form and often uses it to help defend the innocents from the evils in the School (however this leaves him very week and he dissapates from the world take a up to 3 minutes in game time to reform). Personality Now dont be fooled by his cheery and crazy manners. He is INSANE but has a good and playful heart, in fact he died so that the girl he loved would not suffer, she died in his arms peacefully, he on the other hand was tortured by the Spirit Children before Yoshikazu bludgeoned his head in with his hammer. Tamotsu has a grudge against the inhabitant of the school and wishes only to help the new victims who seem doomed to repeat the nightmare, so He makes it His duty to protect them, but his appearance unnerves many and his more monsterous form often frightens the students, this is a problem for he has no tongue and cannot communicate this. He has a personal hatred for the Spirit Children and He is the ONLY thing that will stand up to Yoshikazu and win in combat, He will also seek out Students who are in danger and he has been known to guide them from such perils through the use of notes and clues even going as far as to SCARE them from the location in question. He appears to have a fascination with Seiko because she looks strikingly similar to the love of his life and the one person he regrets not being able to save more then any other, He will go as far as kidnapping Her just so he knows shes safe. He is known for his mood swings, mostly he is calm and collected or insanely (and sometimes intimidatingly) happy, he may swing into extreme aggression then break into mournful sobs. He has gained many titles such as the Death Stalker, Hell Reaper, The Savior, Creeping Demon, The Silent Psycho, and the most intriguing of all these names, The Slayer Of The Hammer Man. these are all names given to him by the students who have met him, all will speak of his actions some in fear others in awe. Tamotsu's repeated failure at protecting Seiko has driven him to make a deal with Sachiko, everytime the students die in Heavenly Host he is given another chance, a time loop, this has slowly driven him more over the edge and with out his heart he has found it hard to forgive Naomi for her 'crimes' along with anyone else who crosses his path, his inability to forgive sometimes causes his own failure. The demonic creature that he may take the form of at times is a physical representation of his grief, anger and pain, a creature barley held in check by his own will but should he ever lose control it may consume him. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Beast of burden's Scenarios